The Stuff of Legend
by Berk'sWarrior
Summary: "Of course the staff of the base had thought he was dead, and why wouldn't they? But she knew him better then they did. She knew he'd come back. He always came back." Chapter 1: The Stuff of Legend - Rose knew that the Doctor would return, even when it was claimed he'd fallen down The Pit. He wasn't going to be put down by some measly hole in the ground, was he? ((Taking requests))


**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first Fanfic(s) for Doctor Who. This will be a series of oneshots, and I will take requests, as long as they're all K rated and not in the romance category. These oneshots will be involving all of the revived series Doctors and their companions, limiting it to them for the fact that I am not too familiar with the Classical yet. I will tell you now that I am American and I will try my best.**

**This first one was to kind of test the waters with how I write about this show, and I hope it's not too horrible.**

**I apologize in advance for any grammar/punctuation/spelling mistakes, for I do not have a beta to view my writing and I always seem to miss a few things.**

**Thank you, and Happy Readin'!**

* * *

><p>Opening up the TARDIS doors, Rose honestly didn't know what to expect. Over the intercom Ida had said that the Doctor had fallen into the Pit, and none of them knew how deep it was. It could've been miles and miles down, and all they had known at that moment was that that was where he'd gone. Of course the staff of the base had thought he was dead, and why wouldn't they? But she knew him better then they did. She knew he'd come back. He always came back.<p>

When they heard his voice over the ship's speakers, her hope had proven itself correct. She told them he'd come back, that all they needed to do was wait.

Closing the TARDIS doors behind her, she looked over at the Doctor, working away at the console, making sure the ship got back on the right track away from the black hole. He looked liked he was alright, that he hadn't been hurt in the fall, which worried her for just a single moment. She knew what it mean't when he was able to heal himself, and she didn't want him regenerating agin. Not after he'd just come back. But those thoughts were quickly pushed aside as he looked at her, smiling a full fledged smile. She ran up the metal ramp in front of the doors, embracing him. He seemed just as happy to see her; he was hugging her so tight that her feet were lifted off the ground. They both laughed happily, and Rose swung her feet joyfully.

Placing her back on the ground, Rose noticed that his helmet was missing. "'Thought I said I wanted that suit back in one piece, did I not?" she accused, pointing a finger at him. It took him a moment before figuring out when she was referring to. "Ah yes, right, sorry about that. Helmet broke when I hit the ground. It was fine though, there was oxygen where I landed." he replied, hoping back to the console. "May as well keep the rest of it though, I'm sure I'll need it sometime in the future." He unclipped the safely clasp at the base of the suit's neck, managing to remove the orange space gear in one go, leaving him looking like his normal self with his brown jacket and tie. "I forgot how difficult these things are to wear," he complained, draping it over one of the TARDIS's decorative stone-like structures. "They're heavy enough to weigh down a horse." Rose ignored his complaints and smiled again, walking over and standing next to him. She watched the little screen in front of the Doctor, watching the spaceship float around, ready for its driver to start up the engines again.

The Doctor moved the screen around out of Rose's view, and flipped a lever that had been behind it. He nudged her shoulder and pointed to a button on the dash, which she in turn pressed, and she could hear the crackling of the intercom come back on. The Doctor cleared his throat. "Zach, we'll be off now. Have a good trip home. And the next time you get curious about something- oh...what's the point, you'll just go blundering in." He turned to face Rose with a look of exasperation. "The human race." She was almost tempted to chuckle. Then she heard the crackling voice of Ida from the center of the control panel, "But, Doctor, what did you find down there? That creature...what was it?" she questioned. Rose turned and looked at the Doctor, being just as curious as to what it was. She could've sworn, just for a moment, that there was a flicker of shock in his eyes. But if there ever was, it went away as quickly as it had come, and instead he wore a full look of confusion.

"I dunno. Never did decipher that writing." he replied. He lifted his head up from what he was focusing on with the controls and said, "But that's good. Day I know everything, might as well stop." he looked at Rose again, almost as if saying not to ask what the creature was. But she wasn't going to have any of that. This beast had scared the life out of people, and caused unimaginable deaths. She wanted to know, and she was going to find out.

"But what do you think it was, really?" she questioned.

The Doctor only looked slightly irritated, but that didn't bother her in the least. "I think..." he paused for a moment, "We beat it. That's good enough for me." Another question made its way into her head, and before she could think about it or dismiss it, it tumbled out of her mouth. "It said I was gonna die in battle." The Doctor stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her. He stared for a moment, a serious expression drawn on his face. What he said next was said in a way that made him sound absolutely sure with himself, and that it absolutely was the truth.

"Then it lied."

She smiled a grateful smile at him, thankful that he was that certain and for his go at making her cheer up slightly.

"Right! Onwards, upwards. Ida, see you again, maybe." The Doctor exclaimed suddenly. She heard Ida reply with "I hope so!" Another thought occurred to her, and she shouted into the intercom with a smile, "And thanks boys!" If they hadn't put her under sleep, she would've been crushed in the black hole as they spoke. Just as they were about to close down the communication, Rose heard Ida's voice ask, "Hang on though, Doctor. You never really said. You two...who are you?"

"Oh.." the Doctor stuttered for a reply, and Rose took in a breath, thinking. They turned to look to each other, and the Doctor came up with an answer.

"The stuff of legend."

And with that, he pulled a lever, disconnecting the intercoms and letting the TARDIS take off. Rose beamed, happy with the fact that everything was back the way it was. She was sure the Doctor was just as glad, seeing as how he was smiling as much as she was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm disappointed on how short this came out, but I didn't want to add more to it in case any of them became out of character (one of my biggest worries I have with my writing). But I promise others will be longer than this, and if you have a request, leave it in a review or PM me! They must be rated K and not in the romance category. I will not accept anything else otherwise.**

**Thanks for Readin'!**

**-BerksWarrior**


End file.
